


Scenes of Note

by PuckingMad



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckingMad/pseuds/PuckingMad
Summary: At the moment, just compilations of stories I have written on my phone. Usually scenes that'all pop into my head while playing Dragon Age.





	1. We Don't Talk About Anders.

"Hey, Varric? I've got a question about the 'Tale of the Champion'."  
"Alright, Songbird. Let's hear it."  
"You never did say what happened to the Mage who blew up the chantry."  
Varric inhaled sharply. Memories of Anders arguing his innocence and how 'it had to happen' flashed before his eyes.

  
_"You'd start a massacre to prove a point?" Hawke asks incredulously, with a hint of anger._

_"It's not proving a point. It's changing the world." Replied Anders, a hint of insolence in his voice._ _Hawke' voice rose considerably, quivering in anger_

_"You killed the Grand Cleric. You could have killed one of our companions, a friend! How can you look me in the eyes and feel no remorse? Is there really so little of you left, Anders?" Anders was quiet for a moment._

_"If you're going to kill me do it now, for if I walk free I will join the mages in their fight without hesitation." Hawke walked closer, her dagger drawn_

_"A fight you pushed them into." She stabbed Anders once, then twice, then three times and as she went in for a fourth she was pulled away by Fenris of all people_.

Snapping out of unbidden memories, Varric said melancholically "We don't talk about Anders."


	2. Soulmate Watches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished little portion of a story I've given up on.

Soulmate watches, once an optional product installed in the wrist of any willing participant, are now mandatory by the government. Any child born in the current year (9:00 Dragon) or later are required to have one installed. The watch is designed to count down to the first meeting with your soulmate and progressively changes colour the closer you are to the date. People with unborn or deceased soulmates will have a time of 00:00:00 shown. The colour on your watch will match that of your soulmate's.

9:30 Dragon

Caelan Cousland

It's the wee hours and my damned watch has woken me up. Again. It's been getting progressively brighter over the past few days. Unfortunately there's nothing I can do but bear it at this point. I look out my tiny window to see a faint glow on the horizon and sigh. There's no point in trying to go back to sleep now. Anne, my ladies maid should be in any moment to wake me. Sitting on the edge of me bed I stretch then stand to dress myself. I bypass my wardrobe, stopping only to get undergarments, and head straight for my armour stand. Mother hates it when I don't wear the fancy imported dresses from Orlais. Then again, she also hates when I do anything that's considered improper for a lady, such as weapons and military training and participating in sporting events. But honestly how can she expect me to be a proper lady when she's essentially the only lady in the house? The breakfast bell hasn't rung yet so I inspect my swords.

"Hmmm. This one needs a new blade." I mumbled to myself. Walking over to my desk, I sit and start to pen a letter to our blacksmith.

'Mr. Terry,

I'm terribly sorry to bother you during such a busy time, but I fear I need to enlist your services. If you're able to spare some time from your preparations for Ostagar, I'd be so grateful if you could make me a new sword. I've enclosed 5 gold sovereigns, if this doesn't cover the cost please let me know so I can send more. Thank you for your service.

Caelan Cousland, Daughter of Teryn Bryce Cousland.'

BONG BONG BONG

Ah the breakfast bell. Perfect. I leave the letter sealed on my desk with a note to Anne to post it. And then head down the hall to breakfast.

My mother is already seated, beside my nephew, Oren, and sister in law, Oriana. I take my usual seat to the left of my brother's chair, ignoring the glares of my mother. She can glare all she wants. There's no way I'm changing out of my armour. As per palace rules, no one is allowed to serve their plate until the Teryn has served his, so we're all presently sitting in silence waiting. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Oren trying to sneak a bite of nug bacon. Unfortunately he's not quite as sly as he thinks and mother catches him. At that moment, my brother Fergus saunters in.

"How is my favourite family this morning?" He booms. Mother gives him a look,

"Fergus, we're your only family." She said bemused.

Fergus chuckles "And that, dear mother, is why you're my favourite." He walks past Oren, ruffling his hair and gives Oriana a kiss on the cheek before taking his seat at the head of the table.

Fergus leans towards me and asks, "So, little sister, any change in your watch?" Fergus being born in 8:99 missed the compulsory watch installation and thus he doesn't have one. However I, being born in 9:08, am required to have one. As of present, I have approximately two weeks until I meet my soulmate.

"It got brighter again." I complained. "It woke me up this morning. Way too early. Yet again."

Fergus smiled and laughed, that teasing way only elder brothers know how. He clapped me on the back. Father arrived that moment and we were allowed to eat.

\----------------------------------------------

 

We arrived at Ostagar, with no sign of my brother or his soldiers, effectively worrying me. King Cailan greeted us at the gates. I've always wondered why my parents named me after him, and I guess I'll never know now."

"Ho there, Duncan!" Cailan greeted with a smile and a handshake.

Duncan looked shocked. "King Cailan, I didn't expect-"

Cailan laughed "A royal welcome?" The last time I had seen Cailan was when I accompanied my father to a landsmeet when I was a child. "I was beginning to worry that you'd miss all the fun!" He said with a grin.

"Not if I could help it, Your Majesty." Duncan said with reverence. I hadn't traveled with Duncan long, but he seemed to be intensely loyal, and very respected.

It'a hard to believe Cailan was our King, with how excited he got over fighting with Grey Wardens. "Then I'all have the mighty Duncan by my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other wardens tell me you have found a promising new recruit," His eyes shifted to me, and I saw a flicker of recognition. "I take it this is she?" 

"Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty-" "No need Duncan. You are Bryce's youngest, are you not? I don't think we've actually met." 

With a wry smile I introduced myself, "Caelan Cousland, Your Majesty. We haven't met, but I have seen you at landsmeets."

"Ah yes, that must be why you look so familiar. Your brother has already arrived with Highever's men. We're just waiting on your father now." 

My smile dropped. He hasn't heard then.

"Ah, so news hasn't reached here yet."

"News? What news?" The King asked with an adorable confused face.

"My father is dead. He was killed when Arl Howe took our castle." I lifted my chin, to appear strong and proud despite the events.

"I can't believe it. How does Howe expect to get away with such treachery?" He looked to me with a fire burning in his eyes "As soon as we are done here, I'll take my army and turn it to Howe in Highever. We will bring him to justice, you have my word." 

I dipped my head in gratitude. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You must be eager to see your brother. Unfortunately he's scouting the wilds, and won't return until after the battle. I apologize, I won't be able to do much until he returns." 

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not overly eager to tell him. Thank you for everything, though." I bowed.

A messenger came with a missive for Cailan "You'll have to excuse me, Loghain has requested my presence. No doubt he's eager to bore me with his endless strategies. Farewell Duncan, Caelan."  

After the King left I turned to Duncan "Well, he seems nice."

Duncan gave me a look "Some would say overconfident or incompetent, but I guess nice covers it." I chuckled quietly. "Onto more serious matters, despite our victories here the horse grows larger by the day. It's estimated they outnumber us now and they only grow larger with each passing day. I'm certain there's an arch demon behind this, but it hasn't shown itself as of yet."

I frowned. "The King seems to regard the wardens highly. Surely if you presented your worries to him, he'd ask for assistance from our neighbors." 

"I cannot ask the king to ask solely based on my feeling. We must proceed with the joining ritual, quickly." I stopped in my tracks.

"Ritual? Nobody said anything about a ritual. It sounds ominous." Duncan fixed me with a sympathetic look

"The joining ritual is something every new recruit must go through. It is brief, but requires assembly. I can't tell you more than this. It's a top secret practice."

I sighed. What have I gotten myself into now? "Alright, I won't ask. Am I your only recruit?."

"No, there are two other recruits. A Ser Daveth and Ser Jory are somewhere around camp. Feel free to explore the camp, I only ask that you do not leave for the moment. There's another Warden by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him and the other recruits out. Then we will begin the ritual." Duncan bowed and crossed the bridge to camp.

I wander camp until the sky starts to darken, deciding that I'd rather perform this ritual while there is some semblance of light I start to seek out Alistair.

After questioning several squires and random mages I determine the general location of our friendly neighbourhood Warden and started in that direction. I noticed many curious glances in the direction of my left arm. I glance down and notice my gauntlet flaring a brilliant blue. Surprised, I pull it off to see that I have less than a minute until I meet my soulmate. I can't believe I completely forgot about it like that. Then again, my gauntlets do a great job of blocking out the light while I sleep. Regaining my composure, I continue onward to my destination. I always thought that my soulmate would be some noble that my mother would have loved to marry me off to the minute we met, not some soldier in the Kings army!

I turned a corner and found Alistair. The minute I set my eyes on him, my watch flared the brightest it ever had before and reached zero.


End file.
